This invention relates to a device for mounting a lamp socket in a lighting fixture.
Known apparatus for mounting a lamp socket in a lighting fixture generally includes a metal heat sink bracket which is mounted in a reflector in the lighting fixture. The heat sink bracket has feet which, after insertion into slots in the reflector, are secured in place by a swaging operation which deforms the edges of the slot. The corresponding lamp socket has laterally extending plates which are then attached to the heat sink, for example, by screws. However, since the heat sink bracket and the lamp socket mate with slip-fits, heat generated during the operation of the lamp is not efficiently conducted away from the lamp base. This inefficient conduction of heat shortens the life of light bulbs in the lighting fixture.
Additionally, the heat sink bracket has to be installed in the reflector early in the lighting fixture assembly process because it has to be slid into the slots in the reflector, positioned to the desired longitudinal location, and then secured in place by deforming the reflector slot edges. Because the heat sink bracket can only be slid into an open end of the slot, this must occur before that open end is closed off by installation of endplates on the reflector.
Additionally, the heat sink bracket and lamp socket take a relatively long time to be installed because of the deformation of the reflector slot edges and securing of the lamp socket operations.
Additionally, the heat sink bracket cannot easily be repositioned or replaced because of the deformation of the reflector slot edges.
Therefore, there exists a need for brackets which will allow for (1) the more efficient conduction of heat away from the lamp base, (2) the brackets to be secured onto the reflector at any time during lighting fixture assembly process, (3) the brackets and lamp socket to be installed in the lighting fixture assembly in a shorter period of time, (4) the brackets to be adjustable after installation to accommodate different length light bulbs, (5) the brackets to be replaceable after installation to accommodate different diameter lamp sockets, (6) easy replacement of the socket within the brackets, and (7) prevention of the rotation of the socket within the bracket.